The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bombshell’. ‘Bombshell’ represents a new panicle hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Bombshell’ was discovered by the Inventor in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands in May of 2003. ‘Bombshell’ arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation on Hydrangea paniculata ‘Grandiflora’ (not patented) that was growing in a container.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July of 2003. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in five successive generations.